SAKURA
by yukiko 115
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto es una chica de instituto con un secreto: siempre que está en dificultades dice su nombre y algo bueno sucede.Que pasaria si ahora tienes que aser ver al chico que te gusta que solo eres una chica enamorada - porfa lean y comenten
1. Chapter 1 milagro en 3 segundos

Notas de la autora:

Primero que todo SCC no me pertenece sino a las fantásticas chicas de clamp; segundo esta historia no me pertenece sino a la creadora de I.O.N o de kamikaze kauto janne (recomendables de ver aunque I.O.N este en manga solamente) , Arina Tanemura .

Ahora sin mas preámbulos espero que les guste esta historia.

OoOo:cambios de escenas

"_Cursivas": Pensamientos_

"_recuerdos"_

_**Todo de mi para Ti**_

"_Tengo un don secreto desde que era niña si estoy en problemas o quiero hacer realidad un deseo… en vez de contar 1, 2,3, solo tengo que decir mi nombre en silvas y seguro que algo bueno ocurre. Ya se trate de algo grande o pequeño... para mi siempre a sido como un milagro…"_

Capitulo 1: Milagro en 3 segundos.

En una escuela cualquiera se hacia un gran alboroto no por los alumnos... bueno solo por un par en especial…

-¡SAKURA KINOMOTO ERES TAN, TAN MONA!-pequeño silencio por los pasillos-¡A PARTIR DE HOY TENDRAS QUE SALIR CON MIGO!- una puerta de se abre- ¡CON MIGO EL DELEGADO DE ALUMNOS!

-¡quien querrá salir con tigo!- dice una linda chica sacando la lengua al delegado y saltando por una ventana cerca

-¡AH!- dijo el delegado

-¡chao!- dijo Sakura corriendo por el patio

-jo… hoy se a escapado por la ventana…- dijo el delegado con una gotita en la nuca.

Sakura iba a toda velocidad ya estaba llegando del otro lado del patio, el edificio continuo,-me pregunto… si aquí estaré a salvo…- cunado siente que alguien la llama

-SAKU- dijo una voz, Sakura trago en seco- el delegado se ha rendido y se ha ido, ¿volvamos al aula?- dijo una chica de cabellos azabaches

-Que empieza la quinta clase- dijo otra chica de cabellos marrones y cortos

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Rika!, ¿habéis venido a buscarme?

Ya caminando por los pasillos mas tranquila, Sakura le cuenta lo sucedido con el delegado.

-¿Haci que hoy te a traído flores?- dijo tomoyo con una sonrisa picara-intenta conquistarte cada día, ¿no?

-esta enamorado de ti saku...- dijo Rika con una sonrisa

-¡dejadlo ya!- dijo Sakura desesperada- ¡aunque diga que lo suyo fue amor a primera vista, yo se que es un mujeriego!- ya mas tranquila y con ojitos soñadores- además ¡lo tengo muy claro! ¡Cuando me enamore será de un chico que luche por seguir su sueño!

-bah…- bufaron sus dos amigas

Desde lejos se escucho como alguien corría desesperadamente a algún lugar, en este caso el lugar era donde Sakura, tomoyo y Rika

-¡SAKURA!- se escucho a lo lejos un grito- AQUÍ ESTABAS

-Ahí viene el delegado hiragizawa - dijo rika con una gotita en la nuca

- bueno podríamos decir que tu eres su sueño…y lucha, lucha

-puja…- se dijo así misma Sakura

-¿Huyes Sakura?- le dijo tomoyo al verla salir por la ventana

-¡si! Hare novillos. ¿Le podrían dar una buena escusa al profesor?- y salto a fuera de la ventana ya q estaban en el primer piso

_Lo decidí... hace tiempo "si me enamoro"_

Cuando iba saltando no se percato q afuera de esa ventana había un muchacho sentado con una tela en una de sus manos… solo por un pequeño segundo sus miradas se conectaron

-uah…-dijo Sakura – ¡UAAAHHH!-cayendo cerca del muchacho

-!-

-¡que daño! lo siento li, ¿te encuentra bien?- pregunto Sakura soban doce la parte baja de la espalda

-¿y tu?- pregunto li con una gotita en la nuca

-¡SAKU!- se escucho un grito proveniente desde adentro

-¿Qué viene el delegado?

Mientras en el pasillo

-¿he?- dijo eriol recuperando el aliento- donde esta… Sakura…

-Bueno…he…- dijo tomoyo rascándose la cabeza

-no lo sabemos- dijo rápidamente rika

-¿que es esto?- se dijo eriol asomándose por la ventana encontrándose con – sabia que había alguien ahí y resulta ser Syaoran Li- y saca un abanico (N/A: ¿alguien sabe de donde lo saco?- el presidente del club de investigación de poderes psíquicos. ¿Qué estas haciendo en el jardín trasero?

Y era cierto solo estaba li sentado con la tela en sus manos pero dentro oculta dentro de la tela

-_"¡hiiiii! ¡Va a pillarme!- se decía Sakura sin moverse ni hacer un ruido en su escondite _

Mientras en el exterior del escondite

-Estoy cociendo la cortina del club. Cuando llegue esta mañana vi que alguien la había…- y miro fijamente a eriol- … descocido…

-¿cociendo? ¿el chico prodigio del coeficiente de 170?- dijo eriol sonriendo y abanicándose – eres mas raro que un perro verde

_-"¡deja de hablar y lárgate ya!"- se decía Sakura –"por favor ¡sálvame don!... SA-Ku-ra."_

En ese preciso momento se escucha el timbre de la clase para que de inicio

-¡OH! El timbre – dijo tomoyo- vamos delegado eriol tenemos que ir a clases

-¿¡que! Pe-pero y sakura no – intento justificarse pero rika lo interrumpió

-eres el delegado que radias fatal si llegando tarde a clases- y dicho eso ambas l empezaron a empujar para que caminara

Mientras en el patio trasero…

-kinomoto. Parece que ya estas a salvo

-hummm...-dijo sakura y se saco la tela dejando ver una gran sonrisa y – ¡vaya li! ¡Tu nombre de pila es syaoran!- sin preocupaciones

-¿he?- dijo colocando una cara de no entender- ¿a que viene eso?

-¡que genial! ¡No lo sabia y eso que vamos en la misma clase!- dijo muy animada- Oye ¿puedo llamarte syaoran?

-si, además prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre- dijo un poco desconcertado

-¿por que?- dijo sakura con carita de duda

-porque que me llamen por mi apellido me recuerda a alguien… por eso

- se que es eso…-dijo recordando a eriol siempre que le llama, después poniendo mas atención a su compañero- no parece que te lleves con el delegado eriol , ¿eh? ¿se han peleado?

-algo así- dijo con cara de fastidio- me odia por alguna razón. Cuando intente formar el club desgarro la cortina para darme a entender que lo dejara correr

-¡eh! ¡el delegado fue quien rompió la cortina!

-en realidad fue el subdelegado spynel. Pero el delegado le dio la orden.

_-"que infantil"- _prestando más atención sakura le pregunto-por cierto… ¿a que club perteneces?

-Etoo… el club de investigación de…-poderes psíquicos- dijo al final muy despacio y sonrojado

-¡poderes psíquicos, de veras!- dijo asombrada- ¡syaoran tiene poderes especiales! ¡ya decían que eres un prodigio!

-¡QUE! ¡No que va! – dijo sonrojado y moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación- ¡aun estamos investigando!

Y comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a un cobertizo hecho de madera y de techo de lata roja.

-vaya-dijo sakura viendo el cobertizo- asíque este es su cobertizo es su club… ¿¡están trabajando en algo!

-aja- dijo syaoran apoyándose en un árbol- Hace unos años-empezó a relatar- un científico intento crear un objeto que hiciera aflorar los poderes latentes de las personas, estoy estudiando sus apuntes, e intentando repetir su experimento

-…oye syaoran…-empezó a decir sakura con carita dulce y unas orejitas de gatita moviéndose

-no te voy a dejar entrar- dijo con una gota en la nuca

-¡no es eso! Solo quiero que, si terminas el experimento me lo enseñes.-dijo y coloco sus manos unidas en forma de plegaria- siempre he querido volar aunque solo fuese una vez.

-tu…-dijo syaoran impresionado y después con una gran sonrisa y muy alegre- ¿¡estas interesada en los poderes psíquicos!

-¿He?-dijo sakura sonrojada y su corazón latiendo mas rápido-" _vaya syaoran" _he… claro-dijo con una gotita en la nuca y siguiéndole la corriente

-¡vaya! ¡Pues ten paciencia y te lo mostrare!- dijo muy alegre y sonriendo a mas no poder

_-aunque todos le llamen el chico prodigio y se haga el inalcanzable…-pensó sakura viéndolo sonreír- cuando habla de los poderes psíquicos sonríe de un modo tan inocente…quiero volver a ver esa sonrisa…_ ¿para que quieres usar los poderes? ¿Quieres que publiquen tu trabajo?

-¿quieres saberlo?- vio a sakura asentir energética mente- pues es a causa…del superhéroe con poderes especiales… -y levanto un brazo y la mano en un puño-¡PSYCHOMAN!

-te refieres… ¿a aquella serie que daban cuando éramos pequeños?-dijo con una gotitas en la cabeza

-¡esa misma! ¡la imagen de psychoman, que usaba sus poderes y arriesgaba su vida por ayudar a los demás. Me marco mucho a los 4 años!-levanto un puño- ¡por eso quiero tener poderes! ¡Para ayudar a los demás!

-¡hummm...…!- sakura estaba en un rincón lúgubre y con muchas gotitas en la cabeza- _el sueño de un súper dotado_

-bueno…-dijo syaoran un poco menos energético-sé que suena infantil…pero…ese es mi sueño.

_Si me enamoro… será de un chico que luche por cumplir sus sueños… lo decidí cuando era pequeña _

-la verdad es que ya he creado el objeto. Pero el experimento en si no acaba de ir bien…

-¡syaoran! ¡En momentos así tienes que confiar en tu don!- dijo sakura muy decidida y con una sonrisa

-¿en mi don?-dijo con una gotita- ¿de que hablas?

-sabes-dijo sakura- cada vez que tengo un problema o quiero cumplir un deseo… utilizo mi nombre como si fuera un conjuro. Cierro los ojos y digo SA-KU-RA. ¡Siempre que lo ago cosas buenas pasan! ¡Pruébalo syaoran!-dijo sonriendo y quitándole la cortina, la cual tenia una aguja, de las manos.- ¡Vamos!

-esta bien…- dijo y cerro los ojos- "_sy-a-o-ran"-_ después abrió los ojos y se encontró con el silencio-¿eh?... kinomoto- al bajar la vista encontró la cortina ya cocida- "_esto…"_

-¿ves? ha sucedido algo bueno ¿no?- dijo una voz detrás de un árbol

-…-

-lo e echo para agradecerte… -y salio sakura detrás del árbol con una sonrisa- …por contarme tu sueño- y empezó a alejarse en dirección al edificio- mas tarde le dire al delegado… ¡que haga oficial tu club!

-…- syaoran se quedo sentado bajo la sombra del árbol viéndola alejarse-que rarita es…

"_Lo e encontrado…he encontrado a un chico que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza…"_

En la oficina del delegado eriol hiragizawa…

-¡sakura! Por fin as decidido salir con migo. ¿Verdad?-dijo muy sonriente y con abanico en mano festejando-¡desde que vi por primera ves tu linda carita y me enamore, sabia que llegaría este día!

-¡te lo e dicho! – Dijo sakura apoyando sus manos en el escritorio de eriol- ¡paso de ti!

-bah…-dijo de mal humor y después se puso serio y cerro su abanico- si es sobre syaoran, la respuesta es no. Aunque me lo pidas tu sakura.

-Aunque… - camino por la puerta y dejo ver a spy amarrado y amordazado y las amigas de sakura, tomoyo y rika, con chipotes chillones amenazándolo- ¿tengamos a spy de rehén?

-¡aunque lo tengas de rehén!- dijo eriol con gotitas en su cabeza y un poco histérico

-¿por que le pones tantas trabas a syaoran?-dijo serrando la puerta y volviendo al escritorio y apoyando las manos en este-¡parece que as usado a spy para jugarle una mala pasada ¡

_-me a pillado-pensó eriol abriendo el abanico y tapándose el rostro y sudando-_no le pongo trabas ¡es solo que no existen los poderes psíquicos¡. Le estoy demostrando que sus experimentos son una perdida de tiempo. Odio a syaoran por que no se da por enterado –y giro la cabeza a un lado para no ver a sakura

-¿y a mi…?-pregunto sakura un poco enojada

-¡te quiero!- le dijo volviendo a dirigir su cabeza a dirección de ella

-¿entonces pondrás tu sello en esto?- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa y el papel

-¡OK!- y coloco el sello

-vale…-dijo sakura con una gran sonrisa y tomando el papel y yéndose

-¡ESO ERA…!- dijo eriol despertando de su ensoñación

-¡si el registro del club! Gracias- dijo ya despidiéndose y viendo a sus amigas desatando a spy el cual al verse desatado corrió atrás de su jefe

-¡no, no y no! Si intentas seguir adelante con esto convocare al consejo y… -dijo eriol

-¡ya lo se! No has firmado por el club de syaoran- dijo cortando a eriol y dando la vuelta para verlo de frente y tomando la pose de saber mas-este es el club de "desarrollo de poderes psíquicos" yo soy la presidenta. ¡Sakura Kinomoto!- dijo y continuo hasta la puerta-puede que syaoran no pueda tener su club, pero no pasa nada por que yo tenga el mío ¿no?- vio la cara de eriol y río- si quieres destruir mi club…adelante. Pero si lo haces…-dijo sacándole a lengua- ¡te odiare delegado!- y se fue

-que…-dijo eriol cabizbajo

-señor eriol…-dijo spy intentando consolarlo

-¡que mona es!-dijo con corazoncitos volando a su alrededor

-es idiota- se dijo spy al ver la reacción de su jefe

-pero… ¿por que sakura ayuda a syaoran?- dijo sentándose y colocando el abanico para tirarse viento

-¿no será que le gusta?- dijo spy sirviéndole un té y asiendo q eriol se quedara de piedra y aterrorizado por la idea

En el patio de la escuela….

-¡QUE!-dijo tomoyo

-¡ESTAS ENAMORADA! –completo la frase rika

-¡Si!- dijo sakura con un fondo de flores detrás de ella

-no puedo creer que te ayas colado por syaoran li, un chico demasiado listo que no sabes lo que esta pensando-dijo tomoyo con una gotita en la nuca

-saku te has pasado- dijo rica igual que tomoyo

_-"__se que suena infantil pero es mi sueño…"_-las palabras de syaoran llegaron a la cabeza de sakura-por que cuando syaoran sonrío y dijo eso…estaba mucho mas atractivo que cualquier superhéroe

-…-tomoyo y rica se miraron sin comprender y después a sakura-…-

-¡lo siento, he quedado con syaoran!- dijo y empezó a alejarse pero voltio- ¡se unirán ami club, ¿verdad?

-no hay mas remedio….vamos con ella rika

-si

En el patio trasero donde esta el cobertizo del club…

_-OK y ahora como le digo que no pude legalizar su club- se decía sakura hasta que llego a su destino._- syaoran

-kinomoto- dijo este sorprendido

-oye sale un montón de humo por el cobertizo… ¿todo esta bien?-pregunto preocupada sakura lo cual fue notado de inmediato por syaoran

-si no t preocupes-la intento tranquilizar solo consiguiéndolo un poco- solo ha cido la pólvora que a prendido durante el experimento

-¡EH!- solo consiguió alarmar mas a sakura- ¿no estabas asiendo un experimental?... entonces la pólvora…

-no, por supuesto que no- dijo mas tranquilo- no la usaba para el experimento. Estaba en las estanterías del cobertizo eso es todo.

-ah…-dijo mas tranquila-esta…-puso sus manos juntas y viéndolo con cara triste- no pude legalizar tu club lo siento…

-no importa- dijo con una sonrisa de resignación- el delegado jamás hace caso ah alguien que le hable con sinceridad.

-pero, para compensar, he creado el club de "desarrollo de los poderes psíquicos". ¡Es un club pantalla¡ -dijo sakura muy alegre

-¿un club pantalla?

-SIP, yo soy la presidenta asíque podríamos concebir la financiación y ventajas. Y además…

-lo siento kinomoto. Te lo agradezco, pero…-dijo syaoran cortándola y tomando una actitud seria- Pero prefiero superar los obstáculos por mi mismo. Tanto como en experimento como con el delegado.

"_syaoran… ¡eres un chico genial!_ "

-nos vemos- dijo syaoran retirándose

-si vale…-sakura se despidió pero no se movió de donde estaba espero que todos se fueran y entro en acción fue hasta la parte trasera del cobertizo- "_además, si una persona ajena al experimento le hecha un vistazo, talvez podría ver donde falla... ¿verdad?"_- acto seguido movió la perilla de la puerta - te has olvidado de cerrar con llave… que irresponsable eres syaoran…no pasa nada si solo le echo un vistazo- así sakura entro y vio un frasco que le llamo enseguida la atención el cual en su centro Avia un objeto de color dorado mas meno de 4 pulgadas -¡que mono! ¿Asíque este es el objeto que puede dar poderes especiales? Es como un cristal pero dorado…"_de un dorado muy intenso…pero es algo raro"_ me da la impresión de haberlo visto antes… serán imaginaciones mías ¿no? – Derepente el cristal empezó a sonar- ¡_**Chick!**_- ¿¡he!- y una corriente eléctrica le empezó a recorrer su cuerpo todo proveniente del pequeño cristal- ¡UAAAAAAAAAAH! "_¿Qué es esto? ¿Electricidad? ¿Este cristal esta cargado de electricidad? ¡Mi cuerpo ha entrado en shock! ¡Tengo medo!"- _y serró sus ojos y dijo - _SA-KU-RA_- después hubo un gran resplandor- "_sopla… ¿el viento…?"_- muy lentamente sakura abrió sus ojos y…- estoy…volando- se encontró arriba de su escuela- ¡es genial! ¡Has triunfado syaoran!- y sin ninguna preocupación ni miedo (N/A: yo estaría aterrada) y después se percato de algo- ¿eh? ¿Y ese humo? "¡_El cobertizo esta ardiendo!"_

_-"durante el experimento la pólvora prendió…"- _se escucho la voz de syaoran en su cabeza

-quizás…-dijo con una gotita en la nuca- talvez haya vuelto a pasar lo mismo con las descargas eléctricas… ¿no? "¡_Que ago!"_

-¡Un incendio!- se hoyo la voz de alguien gritar

En un salón de clases…

La mayota de los alumnos estaban apegados a la ventanas para ver que paso afuera en el patio trasero…

_-bah…_-pensaba syaoran jugando con su lápiz y sentado en su pupitre

-¡el cobertizo del jardín trasero esta ardiendo!- dijo alguien asiendo que syaoran reaccionara y bajara hasta el patio

Mientras en el cielo…

- tengo que apagarlo rápidamente, antes que el cobertizo de syaoran sea destruido por el fuego –pensaba sakura girando la cabeza para buscar algo que le ayudase- agua… _"necesito agua"_

-¡uaah! Que es eso- dijo alguien asiendo q syaoran mirara asía arriba

_-"Esta volando"-_pensó syaoran- ¿kinomoto?

En la piscina del colegio…

-OK… eh llegado a la piscina, pero… ¡NO PUEDO HACER NADA MAS QUE VOLAR!- dijo tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos

-KINOMOTO-se escucho a alguien gritar

-¡SYAORAN!- dijo sakura cuando lo vio

-¡has que el agua flote!

-pero… ¡no se como!

-¡has sido capas de volar por que en tu corazón era lo que mas deseabas!- le dijo gritando ya que sakura aun estaba volando- ¡si te concentras es posible que puedas Acer que el agua flote!¡pruébalo mientras cuento en voz alta! ¡Vamos puedes hacerlo!

"_-syaoran…"_

-1, 2, 3 –empezó syaoran mientras sakura se concentraba-1,2,3 – sakura cerro sus ojos fuerte mente para concentrarse- 1, 2, 3…

-"_SA-KU-RA"-_el agua empezó a moverse- ¡VE A APAGAR EL INCENDIO DEL COBERTIZO! -y se traslado hasta donde estaba el incendio

En las cercanías del cobertizo…

-ha desaparecido…pero

-De donde provino toda esa agua…

Los estudiantes conversaban entre si al ver el fenómeno que acababa de ocurrir

Mientras desde la oficina del delegado….

-¿lo tienes spy?- pregunto eriol a su acompañante

-si- dijo mostrando su cámara último modelo- era la señorita sakura sin dudas

Devuelta en la piscina del colegio…

-vaya…-dijo syaoran-…-

"_Parece que con mi DON q conseguido 3 cosas…"_

-syao… ¿he?- dijo sakura exhausta y bajando lentamente asía donde estaba syaoran

"_la capacidad de volar… de conseguir que las cosas floten...y además…"_

_-_¡UAAAAHHHH!-sakura se cayo a un lado de syaoran el cual logro sostenerla pero también cayo al piso-lo…siento… ¿estas…?

-¡Kinomoto!- dijo syaoran mirándola fijamente- ¡TE QUIERO!- dijo asiendo sonrojarse a el y a sakura.

"_el poder de captar…la atención del chico que me gusta…"_

_Bueno espero que les aya gustado la historia no es mía pero es que el manga me encanto (no tanto como scc) pero…¡ espero que comenten! Y me digan como les pareció la historia y si encuentran alguna falta de ortografia GOMEN! Bueno me voy ¡adiós! Y espero que me vaya bien en las ¡coef 2! Ortografia _


	2. Chapter 2 private heroine

Notas de la autora: hola! Bueno como saben scc y I.O.N no me pertenecen sino a sus creadoras…bueno y ahora el segundo capitulo!

….: cambios de escenas

"_Cursiva": pensamientos_

"_Cursivas y subrayadas" :"recuerdos"_

…

_**Tu eres mi ser…sin ti no viviré…**_

Capitulo 2: Pivate Heroine

En un salón de la escuela de Sakura, exactamente el segundo piso…

-¡¿Y te dijo que te quería?- dijo tomoyo quien estaba en el puesto de Sakura junto a esta y rica

-si- dijo Sakura contenta y sonrojada

-vaya… ¿y syaoran li te dijo eso?- pregunto tomoyo aun no creyéndole

-¡parece que cuando el chico súper dotado se enamora, dice cosas muy fuertes!- dijo rica con una sonrisa para sakura

-lo del incendio de ayer fue muy fuerte- empezó tomoyo mas relajada y con una sonrisa- ambos estaban calientes pero de forma distinta ¿no?

-tomoyo- dijo rica con una gotita en la nuca- pareces una pervertida diciendo ese tipo de cosas

-¡PERVERTIDA!-dijo tomoyo quedándose de una pieza y con muchas gotitas en la nuca mientras sakura y rica rieron juntas

-entonces- empezó rica mas calmada y seria- ¿ya están saliendo juntos?

-esto…bueno…-dijo sakura con una gota en la nuca y nerviosa- estaba tan avergonzada que… Salí corriendo- dijo esto ultimo muy bajo pero sus dos amigas la escucharon –pero cuando lo vea hoy- dijo tomando una cara dulce- … pienso decirle lo que siento por el. Y después….

-¡NOOOOO!- dijo alguien abriendo fuertemente la puerta del salón y llamando la atención de todos

-este delegado…-dijo tomoyo con una cara de pocos amigos y viendo hacia el delegado

-tu flirteo con syaoran era una broma ¿verdad?- dijo eriol ya en el lugar donde estaban las chicas y respirando agitadamente - ¡no te perdonare!

-¡oye!-dijo sakura- ¡es de mala educación espiar a la gente!- y con cara de enfadado-¡y no es asunto tullo con quien me relaciono!

-¡si que lo es!-dijo eriol asiendo pucheros-desde que te has aliado con syaoran…te has convertido…¡EN UNA OBSESIONADA DE LOS PODERES PSIQUICOS!-dijo sacando una foto donde se mostraba a sakura volando y manipulando el agua

-¡que…que es eso!- dijo sakura sonrojada y nerviosa al ver como eriol le mostraba a las amigas de sakura las fotos tomadas de ayer

-pero que…hummm...…-dijo tomoyo viendo las fotografías

-¡no miren!- dijo sakura haciendo pucheros

-¡que efectos mas bueno!- dijo Rika con una sonrisa

-¡parece que vuelas de verdad!- dijo tomoyo admirando mejor la fotografías

-¡se equivocan estaba usando poderes de verdad!- dijo eriol un tanto exasperado

-….- sakura estaba con muchas gotitas en la nuca

-buf…- dijeron rica y tomoyo

-no es que me interese el tema…-empezó tomoyo ganándose la atención de los otros 3- pero si saku realmente tiene poderes…cuando syaoran li le dijo que le quería…-viendo a sakura en especial- … ¿no será que se estaba refiriendo a que quiere sus poderes?

-¿_he-se preguntaba sakura al oír las palabras de tomoyo_

-dicen que su experimento ardió en el incendio.- continuo tomoyo haciendo que sakura se pusiera mas nerviosa y temblara un poco -¿y si lo que desea es que ocupes su lugar?

-¡tomoyo! –la interrumpió rika

-¿he?- contesto tomoyo y después se fijo en sakura- solo sugería la posibilidad…

-¡da igual lo que digan!- interrumpió eriol con sus brazos cruzados en forma de equis- ¿syaoran solo piensa en esos poderes psíquicos?- y tomando a sakura en brazos- ¡no dejare que vuelvas a acercarte a ese tipo linda sakurita!

-¡uaaaahhh suéltame!-sakura le pidió a eriol toda sonrojada

En ese instante entra syaoran al salón y la be en los brazos de eriol y va caminando hasta ellos

_-syaoran…- piensa sakura al verlo acercarse _

Syaoran llega donde están los dos, se la quita de los brazos de eriol haciendo a sakura sonrojar y a eriol quedar atónito pero enseguida se recompone y los dos se ven asesinamente

_-parece que estos dos- piensa sakura viendo a los dos con una gotita en la nuca- se miran mas fijamente que antes…_

-¡kinomoto!- la llama syaoran asiendo que sakura salga de sus pensamientos

-si dime- dice sakura nerviosa

-tengo que hablar con tigo, ¿tienes un momento?- dijo syaoran caminando hacia ella

-si…- dice sakura caminado hacia la salida pero antes de salir syaoran le toma la mano, haciendo que eriol ponga una cara de sorpresa, y alejándose rápidamente

-maldito seas syaoran… ¡aun no a había tomado de la mano!- dijo eriol con cataratitas de lagrimas en sus ojos

-¿He? ¿Espinel?- dice tomoyo al ver a spy con un disfraz y peluca como el de sakura

-venga delegado-dijo spy imitando la voz de sakura y con u fondo rosa y flores y haciendo a rica y tomoyo reír

-¡no quiero q imites a sakura!- dijo eriol persiguiéndolo para golpearlo

-¡jo, jo, jo, a que no me atrapas!- dijo spy corriendo para no ser atrapado

…**.**

En el patio trasero donde estaba el cobertizo, ahora cenizas…

Sakura y syaoran avanzaron hasta este pero mientras syaoran avanzaba, sakura se quedo quieta en su lugar

_-Que querrá decirme…- se preguntaba moviendo sus dedos con nerviosismo- supongo que es lo que me dijo ayer… ¿y si lo que quiere son mis poderes?-se sobresalto ante asta pregunta- no, no, no_

-kinomoto…-dijo syaoran interrumpiéndola en sus pensamientos

-si, dime…-respondió nerviosa sakura

-gracias por lo de ayer- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- pero parece que mi experimento se quemo… lamento no poder enseñártelo…

_-¿experimento?-pensó sakura y después-habla de… ¡de ese cristal dorado!... ahora que lo pienso…ayer me lo lleve a casa- y vio a syaoran buscando entre los escombros- ¡syaoran cree que se destruyo en el incendio!..._ ¡syaoran! Si eso es lo que quieres yo…-dijo acercándose a syaoran

-pero es mejor así- dijo syaoran cortando a sakura- porque gracias a eso e descubierto que tienes poderes psíquicos

_-¿eh?... eso significa…- pensó sakura con gotitas de nerviosismo en su nuca_

-siento haberme negado antes pero…-dijo dándose la vuelta y sonriendo- quisiera que tu club de desarrollo y el mío se unieran

_-o sea…-pensó Sakura triste- ¿o sea…lo que realmente decir es que me quería por mis poderes?..._

-ayer-comenzó syaoran cortando los pensamientos de Sakura- cuando el cobertizo ardió, creí que mi sueño también había acabado. Pero…-y miro a los ojos dulcemente- pero lo he encontrado de nuevo, a partir de ahora tu serás mi sueño

_-que sonrisa mas amable-pensó Sakura sintiendo su corazón latir con mayor rapidez- ¿¡va a seguir mirándome!...¿me dejara estar a su lado…?...porque puedo ser su experimento sobre poderes._-pensó con un poco mas de alegría- ¡syaoran cierra los ojos!

-¿he?

-¿te acuerdas del conjuro?-pregunto estando cerca de el

-sobre-y coloco cara chibi syaoran- sobre cuantas veces presiones el pulsador de un bolígrafo tantas veces como letras tiene el nombre del chico que te gusta, y después dibujas un corazón. Acabara queriéndote…

-¡NO!¡ese no era!-dijo Sakura un poco exaltada-_¿y el de donde escucho eso?_- coloco la manos en los ojos de syaoran asiendo que este los cerrara- cierra tus ojos y deletrea despacio tu nombre _cree y ocurrirá un milagro-_pensó esto con una sonrisa

-sy-a-o-ran- y al abrir los ojos se encontró una linda flor – ¿una flor?

-si-dijo con una sonrisa- la acabo de cortar- y syaoran la miro raro pero Sakura cerro los ojos y hablo- Aunque la aya cortado. Aún puede florecer. Siempre que tenga agua. Asíque si aun me tienes a mi…tus sueños aun pueden florecer.-abrió los ojos y le dedico una radiante sonrisa- ¿no?

-Kinomoto…-y Sakura lo miro- pareces psychoman

-¡pero que…!- dijo Sakura con cara desencajada-¡que quieres decir con eso!

-los dos tiene poderes- dijo pensativo pero con una sonrisa- Además tiene la cabeza perfectamente redonda.-asiendo que Sakura estuviera cadáver mas desencajada-y yo…- y le toco la cabeza en un gesto amigable- ¡cada ves que te veo soy feliz!

_-bueno-dijo con una sonrisa radiante y muy alegre- puede que de momentos solo sea tu psychoman…pero algún día… ¡are que digas que te gusto. ¡Y no solo por mis poderes psíquicos! De momento dejemos las cosas así._

…**.**

Mientras en las afuera del establecimiento

El delegado hiraguizawa junto con el subdelegado spy le enseñaba el establecimiento a una alumna nueva.

-y este edificio esta el club cultural entre otros- termino diciendo eriol señalando con su mano el edificio

-lo siento de veras- dijo la chica- hacerte enseñarme la escuela después de clases…

-nada, nada-dijo eriol regalándole una sonrisa- es mi deber como delegado

Entraron al edificio y al poco tiempo en uno de los cuartos se escucho mucho alboroto lo q obligo al delegado eriol escuchar mas atentamente

-"y ahora el club de desarrollo y el de investigación de poderes psíquicos, que van a unirse"- se escucho a alguien decir

-¿Hu?- se dijo eriol- ¡spy! Vamos a echar un vistazo- y se giro asía la nuevo estudiante- si quieres puedes marcharte ya que son todas las instalaciones las q te e mostrado

-… esta bien hasta entonces- dijo y se marcho mientras en el camino – asíque…"club de desarrollo de poderes psíquicos…"

…**.**

Mientras dentro del salón…

Se llevaba a cabo una reunión semiformal y se encontraban las amigas de Sakura, tomoyo y rika, syaoran y unos 3 amigos más. Asiendo sonar sus vasos con jugo

-¡que bueno!-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa al igual q sus dos amigas

-¡si!- dijo tomoyo y rika a coro asiendo q las 3 rieran

-muchas gracias por unirse al club chicas- dijo Sakura

-así no estarás tan sola en esta sala- dijo tomoyo con una sonrisa

-que serte ¿no crees saku?-dijo rika- ademas estaremos mas tiempo juntas las 3- y las tres chicas sonrieron

-¡chicas!-dijo syaoran ganándose la atención de las 3- ¡les presentare la nuestros miembros!

-¡OK!-dijeron las 3 a coro

-seguro que son todos unos cerebritos-dijo rika tomando un poco de jugo

-¡rika!- dijeron Sakura y tomoyo

-¡hola soy terada! –dijo uno asiendo que rika lo mirase

-yo soy touya- y este con tomoyo se miraron

-¡y yo kero hermano menos de terada!

-un placer ellas son…-dijo Sakura- rika y tomoyo

-¡un gusto!- dijeron las 2

Así paso la fiesta un largo rato hasta que kero…

-Sakura tiene poderes especiales ¿no?- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos y asiendo que la aludida asintiese con la cabeza- ¿te importaría hacernos una demostración?

-¡claro, enseguida la are!- dijo parándose de su asiento- _todos parecen que adoran a syaoran…todos tienen la misma mirada_-pensó Sakura y se acerco un poco a touya- ¿siempre han ayudado a syaoran…en sus experimentos?

-si-dijo viéndola con una sonrisa pequeña- terada y kero desde el instituto. Y yo desde preparatoria

_-¿cuando mikado estaba en preparatoria?-_y le salio carita chibi a Sakura y con orejitas de gatito y muy sonrojada

-¿esta escuchando?- pregunto terada quien se unió recientemente a la conversación con su hermano kero

-¿querrá oírlo?- pregunto kero con una gotita en la nuca

-parece que si-dijo touya al igual que los 3 con una gotita al ver el comportamiento de Sakura

-pero li nunca habla mucho de si mismo- confeso Terada

-en la preparatoria en nuestro mismo club –comenzó touya pero después no siguió hablando

-¿eh? ¡Dinos por favor!- dijo Sakura entusiasta

-tenia novia- dijo kero

_-¿he?-pensó Sakura un poco pasmada por la noticia-¿novia?- y su corazón se acelero_

-pero rompieron hace un tiempo- dijo kero al ver el estado de Sakura

-y creo que se ha ido a otro instituto- dijo touya restándole importancia pero igual de preocupado al ver la reacción de Sakura

-¡kinomoto!-dijo syaoran acercándose y sin saber nada llego frente a Sakura

_-syaroan tuvo novia…-pensó Sakura triste _

-quisiera saber si podrías concentrarte en estas dos esferas.-dijo syaoran sin ver a Sakura, sino mas a las esferas pequeñas-y hacerlas flotar como ayer… ¿eh?- y se fijo en los ojos de Sakura que miraban al suelo- kinomoto…¿estas bien?¿te pasa algo?- pregunto un poco preocupado

-¿eh?- dijo Sakura saliendo de sus pensamientos y viendo a syaoran pero si mirarlo- no…no es nada- dijo con una sonrisa forzada - ¿solo tengo que Acer que floten?

-si…-dijo syaoran no creyéndole mucho pero igual le dio las esferas a Sakura

_-¿pero ya no salen juntos? ¿Verdad?...ahora…a menos…-pero movió su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos- tengo que concentrarme – y en ese instante las esferas comenzaron a brillar_

-¡OH se iluminan se iluminan!- dijo alguien y no era ninguna de las voces de los presentes y al darse vuelta se encontraron con el delegado eriol chibi con orejitas de gato y colita de gato y al subdelegado spy igual de chibi pero con una cámara

-¡estas en todas partes verdad!- dijo Sakura ya junto a eriol al igual que el resto del grupo

-estoy aquí por casualidad-dijo tratando de clamar un poco a Sakura con las manos-Le estaba enseñando el edificio a una nueva estudiante

-¿y por que spy lleva una cámara?-dijo syaoran quitándole la cámara a spy- dime- y al ver a eriol este estaba felis ya que Sakura lo tenia agarrado del cuello de la camisa lo que hizo que le surgiera una gotita en la nuca pero después tiro el rollo de la cámara hacia fuera por la ventana

-¡NO!- dijo spy y fue tras el rollo- ¡allí están las fotos que conmemoran el amor del señor eriol a la señorita Sakura!

Y se arrojo por la ventana de tercer piso haciendo que todos quedaran paralizados y a un eriol sorprendido y paralizado con su ya conocido abanico abierto

-¡SPY!- grito eriol con lágrimas estilo cataratas de anime en sus ojos azules

-¡IDIOTA!-grito Sakura igual de asustada pero haciendo que todos quienes estuviera cerca se cayeran al estilo anime al piso

-al parecer-dijo syaoran ya de pie pero con una gotita en la nuca igual q los presentes- ha quedado entre los dos pisos…de algún modo. Pero no hay manera de subirlo –dijo ya serio y mirando a los presentes- ¡Kinomoto!

-¡si!-dijo con una sonrisa Sakura

-¡puedes ayudarlo, saku guapa!- dijo eriol con estrellitas a su alrededor y corazones

-pero a cambio…- y agarro a eriol del cuello de la camisa y lo miro con cara de intimidación- tendrás que darme los negativos de las votos que me hiciste ayer

-o-OK saku…-dijo eriol asustado al ver la reacción de Sakura

-¡vamos kinomoto!-dijo Sakura viéndola a la cara- ¡mira a spy y piensa en que flote! ¡Concentrare!

-¡de acuerdo!- dijo y sonrío confiada- ¡déjenmelo ami! _OK… ¡FLOTA SPY!_ –pasaron unos instantes y no ocurrió nada-uf…n-no fun.-funciona…

-¡que!-dijeron todos los presentes

-¡syaoran!- dijo Sakura y corrió Asia syaoran a pedirle ayuda- ¡syaoran!

-¡kinomoto!-y la a sujeto de sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando-¡hazlo como ayer!

-¡ya lo he intentado pero no funciona!- y se soltó del agarre de syaoran y miro al suelo- _¿Qué ocurre?...pero si ayer podía… ¡si no lo consigo syaoran me odiara! ¡Ayúdame…don!- y se detuvo a pensar- ¿¡el don…! Quizás sea eso…_

-a piso inferior rápido-dijo touya y terada, kero, rika y tomoyo bajaron con el mientras eriol y syaoran veían a spy desde la ventana

_-¡tengo que confiar en eso!- y acto seguido Sakura se acerco ala ventana aparto a eriol y syaoran y salto por ella y vio que spy resbalo-por favor…que funcione… –y a sujeto la mano de spy mientra caían- ¡SA-KU-RA!-y antes, solo centímetros de alcanzar el suelo logro flotar con spy y estar ambos a salvo_

-le…ha salvado- dijo syaoran viendo por la ventana asombrado al igual que eriol

_-lo sabia…mi don es mi detonante…- se dijo Sakura mas tranquila _

-señorita Sakura…-dijo spy llorando

-¿ah spy estas bien?

-gracias a usted estoy sano y salvo- dijo spy llorando aun mas

-¡KINOMOTO!- se hoyo el grito de los chicos quienes se acercaban

-¡syaoran!- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Después del revuelo, unos 20 min. después de que Sakura les explicara todo…

-¡¿TU DON?- dijo syaoran un poco atónito ante las palabras de Sakura

-si- dijo con una sonrisa Sakura-ayer cuando flotaba por el cielo o cuando hice flotar el agua lo use sin pensar.¡Estoy segura que es la clave!

-quizás…-dijo touya pero syaoran lo interrumpió

-no…no puede ser-dijo ganándose la atención de todos-kinomoto al cree desde pequeña que, gracias a su don, pasaban cosas buenas.-dijo de modo de aplicación-asíque cuando lo pronuncia su mente, inconcientemente, usa sus poderes.

_-es verdad- empezó a recapacitar Sakura- no importa lo nerviosa que este…siempre puedo concentrarme en mi don._- y dicho esto empezó a aplaudir al igual que los demás- ¡ya veo!

-"¿ya veo?"- dijo syaoran un poco nervioso y con una gotita de sudor en su nuca-pero…pero si ya lo sabias cunado saltaste por la ventana ¿no?

-pues no, no tenia ni idea- dijo Sakura tranquila haciendo que syaoran temblara por el miedo del que pudo haber pasado - Pero spy estaba apunto de caer, asíque decidí arriesgarme y…

-¡IDIOTA!-dijo syaoran asiéndola callar y a los demás por su comportamiento y abrazo fuertemente a Sakura dejándola un tanto sorprendida por esta ultima acción

-sy… ¿syaoran?-pregunto un poco salida de su sorpresa

-yo…-empezó syaoran estrechándola aun mas en sus brazos- ayer, cuando ardió el cobertizo también pensé que ibas a morir…

_-¡OH!- pensó Sakura mas sorprendida por la declaración-estaba preocupado por mi…- y se sonrojo por este ultimo pensamiento_…lo siento mucho

-¡Esta ves te has pasado!- dijo tomoyo mas tranquila pero igual de nerviosa y con lagrimillas en los ojos

-¡pero suerte que estas bien!-dijo rika con una pequeñas lagrimillas asomándose en sus ojos

-¡tonta!- dijo eriol pero después vio la escena que syaoran aun tenia abrazada a Sakura y quedo con un la mandíbula desencajada

_-yo también estuve en peligro…- pensó spy pensativo- pero a Nadie le importa_

-a partir de ahora. Dijo syaoran separándose solo un poco para ver a Sakura a la cara- avísame cuando uses tus poderes- dijo viéndola muy serio y con ojos llenos de preocupación

-¡OK!-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero aun sujetada por syaoran

…**.**

Un poco más lejos del lugar de la escena

En ese instante en lo lejos va pasando una joven, la misma que el delegado eriol mostro el establecimiento, y vio a syaoran desde lejos

_-ese es…- y lo vio mejor su cara-_ ¡lo encontré! Syaoran li.

…**.**

Mientras de nuevo en el lugar de los hechos…

-esto es por lo de esta mañana- dijo eriol sacando de los brazos de syaoran a Sakura que tenia carita de no entender nada y con orejita de gato y eriol y syaoran en un duelo de miradas….

…**.**

**Notas de la autora:**

Holas!...de nuevo ^^U bueno aquí el cap 2 solo faltan 4 mas y termino esta historia ojala comenten y sorry por las faltas ortográfica pero es q desde esta SEM y la próxima empiezan las pruebas y siendo sinceras… si no consigo azules capas repita T-T por favor comente y gomen por los atrasos y las faltas ortográficas!

Que estén bien se despide…klazu


	3. Chapter 3 una seria oportunidad

Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Les agradezco a tosas por sus comentarios y aquí el capitulo 3 espero que les guste y que estén bien Chaux!

….: cambios de escenas

"_Cursiva": pensamientos_

"_Cursivas y subrayadas" :"recuerdos"_

…

_**Somos Ángeles de una sola ala… nos unimos y podremos volar los dos juntos por la eternidad**_

Capitulo 3: Una seria oportunidad

_-estoy a tu lado por que soy tu experimentos de poderes especiales. Pero quiero que me veas como una chica. Cuando pienso en ello mis sentimientos se desbordan…hoy será otro día lleno de dilemas…- pensó Sakura aun con los ojos cerrados y en su cama y en eso suena el despertador-¿hummm...…?- al ver la hora le sale una gotita de sudor- _auh…-y al poco tiempo en el vecindario se escucho un gran grito- ¡UAAAAH! ¡LLEGO TARDE!

Asíque se cambio lo mas rápido posible y bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso y entrar a la cocina encontrándose con su madre

-muy buenos días Sakura. Aquí tienes el desayuno- dijo nadeshiko con una sonrisa

-lo siento mama hoy no tengo…_¡ah!- no continuo Sakura por que giro su cabeza y vio a su madre con lagrimas en los ojos _

-¡lo he-he-hecho para ti!-dijo viéndola

-ahora…-pero Sakura resoplo y le dedico una sonrisa- desayuno – dijo dándose por vencida –al rato llevaba comido casi todo su desayuno - _al final llegare tarde… solo por hoy_

-hoy empieza la feria junto al río ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo - ¡te dejo ir, y te pondrás tu yukata!- dijo con estrellitas alrededor y corazones muy emocionada- ya que tu padre no está… ¡tengo que esforzarme el doble!

-mama…- dijo Sakura mirando sorprendida a su madre -¡la sopa se sale de la olla! ¡Lo de la sartén se quema!¡la lavadora ase un ruido raro!¡me voy!- dijo todo muy rápido y con una gotita en la nuca

-clonc, clonc- solo supo decir su madre con los ojos en forma de espirales y lagrimillas de ellos

-¡y otra cosa!- dijo tomando su mochila y deteniéndose un momento-¡dijiste que no volverías hablar de papa!- le dijo con una sonrisa y se marcho a su escuela y asiendo que su madre sonriera

-¿he?- se dijo nadeshiko al ver un objeto en la mesa- a saku se le a olvidado algo.- y lo tomo entre sus manos y al verlo se sorprendió-¡_esto es!…no imposible_

…

En el colegio donde asiste Sakura, exactamente su sala…

-¡buenos días!- dijo Sakura entrando al salón y con una sonrisa enorme- lamento el retraso

-Ho ¡kinomoto!-dijo touya con quien le compartían clases a esa hora- juraría que respondiste al pasar la lista –dijo y vio Asia el escritorio de Sakura al igual que el resto

Sakura fue a su puesto y al dar vuelta a la "muchacha" que ocupaba su lugar todo, incluyendo al profesor, cayeron al estilo anime pero rápidamente se compusieron

-¿pero que rayos ases spy?- dijo Sakura

-para agradecerte lo del otro día-dijo spy a modo de explicación y levanto su dedo índice- me eh convertido en tu doble…iré a clases en su lugar señorita Sakura- dijo con una sonrisa

-siéntate de todos modos, kinomoto- dijo el profesor-voy a presentarles a una nueva alumna

Y por la puerta aparece una chica muy linda (N/A: no tanto como Sakura claro esta…)

_-¡OH!-pensó Sakura viéndola- que linda es…¿Hu?- y miro al escritorio de syaoran que tenia una cara de terror_-¡sy-syaoran!- y se acerco al puesto de el -¿Qué pasa?

-…- pero syaoran solo miraba la frente

-saku, saku…-dijo touya q se sentaba a tras de syaoran

-touya- dijo y lo miro

-ella es la exnovia de syaoran…-le dijo en el oído de Sakura

_-¡EH!- y Sakura miro al frente con sorpresa _

_-_me llamo…Meiling Rae- y sonrío- ¡Encantada!

…

En el receso, en el patio…

-¡syaoran!- dijo Sakura sonriendo y trayendo algo en su manos- ¡te traigo ese pastel de chocolate que tanto te gusta, ten!

-si…-dijo este muy serio, mas de lo normal- gracias- y se alejo

-sigue…sigue deprimido- dijo Sakura al estar al lado de sus amigas, las 3 estaban ya en el club-

-vamos, vamos – dijo Rika intentando sacarle una sonrisa a Sakura

-pero, has cambiado de verdad- dijo tomoyo palpándole la cabeza suave mente

-¿en que?- pregunto Sakura con carita inocente y de duda

-antes- empezó tomoyo viendo Rika reírse- hubieras que habían otras cosas por las que preocuparte, antes de él- dijo y finalizo con una sonrisa

-pero yo…- dijo Sakura muy sonrojada- me preocupan muchas cosas…- se intento defender- pero la verdad…- y no continuo pero su cara se volvió a suavizar y sonrojarse suavemente- _…solo pienso intensamente en una sola cosa…syaoran…estoy a tu lado… no quiero que estés triste ni tan serio nunca mas…_-así se acerco a el- syaoran

-¿Qué quieres kinomoto?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible

-¡cierra los ojos!- dijo Sakura muy contenta

-¿otros de tus trucos de magia?- dijo esto y saco un juego de magia y vestido de tal (N/A: ¡de donde rayos lo saco!... ¬¬ tiene complejo eriol al parecer)- entre eso y tus bromas.

-¡QUE LOS CIERRES!- dijo Sakura un tanto exasperada

-OK, OK… otra vez lo del don ¿verdad?- pregunto con lo ojos cerrados y con una gotita en la frente

-¡si!- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- cierra los ojos y di tu nombre

-Sy-a-o…

-¡Ran!- termino Sakura y se sintió estallido de serpentinas y después Sakura rió - ¿te he asustado? _Por suerte esto sobro de la fiesta de ayer._

-¡PUES CLARO!- grito syaoran con una cara de susto tremendo

-pero… ¿Cuándo te asustas tu mente queda en blanco verdad?- dijo mientras syaoran la ayudaba a recoger las serpentinas del suelo- ¡si lo ases una y otra vez olvidaras todas tus preocupaciones! – Después levanto el pulgar en seña de "si se puede" o en señal de ánimo- ¡todo saldrá bien! – dijo esto syaoran se sorprendió y sonrojo un poco- ¿¡que pasa!- dijo Sakura en pose chibi y con orejitas de gato y las garritas de este.

-nada…-dijo riendo un poco-_ella… ¡es genial!_- y después sonrío abiertamente a Sakura la cual hizo lo mismo- ¡lo Hare!- le aseguro

-¡genial!- respondió con una sonrisa y un poco sonrosada al igual que syaoran

Así se alistaron a la puerta a espera de que alguien entrara, no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que la puerta, al cabo de unos minutos, se abrió y…saltaron las serpentinas Asia esa persona

-¡CHACHARARAN-CHARAN!-dijeron Sakura y syaoran sonrientes pero después no tan sonrientes al ver la persona en la puerta

-¡te he encontrado, li!- dijo tomoyo dejando a syaoran y a Sakura paralizados

-¡¿_quien la abra traído al club?-_se pregunto Sakura pero su respuesta fue fácilmente respondida

-¡SAKURA!- grito eriol entrando rápidamente y estrepitosamente al salón del club

-¿Quién si no?- pregunto Sakura con una gotita de sudor en su nuca

-¡te eh traído a la nueva alumna, montada de la brisa veraniega!- dijo eriol con un tono galante y vio como Sakura le sonreía dulce mente _- ¡uaah!_

-¡VEN, DOBLE DE SAKURA!- dijo y seguido silbo y se dejo escuchan como algo caía pesadamente al piso

-¿eh?- solo alcanzo a preguntar ya que al siguiente instante estaba amarrado- ¡¿Qué ases spy?

-lo siento señor eriol- dijo spy aun amarrándolo y con el disfraz de Sakura puesto-pero tengo una deuda con la señorita Sakura...

-¡quédate ahí un rato!- le dijo Sakura a eriol mientras caminaba rápidamente asía donde syaoran y meiling.

-lo siento pero yo no…- trataba de decir syaoran

-¿…sientes algo romántico por mi, no?- dijo meiling sin dejar a syaoran seguir- como cuando rompimos

_-¿¡he!- Sakura estaba muy cerca de ellos, lo suficiente para escucharlos_

-cuando te confesé mis sentimientos,- empezó meiling sin ver a Sakura-me di cuenta de que me seguías la corriente- y empezó a recordar algunos de sus momentos juntos- Para ti solo era la atracción del club. Por que tengo mucha intuición y podía adivinar las cartas que iban a salir- y miro mal a syaoran – me estabas comparando con tu adorado psychiman ¿no?- diciendo esto apareció un chibi miniatura de psychoman y le dio con una estrella en la cabeza a syaoran… en conclusión aserto…

-…- en ese instante Sakura empezó a recordar- "_kinomoto, pareces psychoman"__- entonces Sakura se puso un poco triste- ¿igual que yo?_

-me conformaba con eso, pero…-continuo meiling cortando los pensamientos de Sakura- como no tenia verdaderos poderes…- y miro a syaoran- … nuestra relación acabo en la graduación…pero…yo no me doy por vencida tan fácil- y empezó a buscar algo en el bolsillo de su falda-desde entonces, no he parado de entrenarme… ¡y finalmente lo he conseguido!- y saco una cuchara de metal – ¡TENGO PODERES!

-¡ooooooh!- se escucho por todo el lugar que de la nada se repleto (N/A: y estos metiches de donde salieron ¬¬U)

Y entonces meiling empezó a concentrarse asiendo sonidos extraños como _ "mandar anda" y _cosas por el estilo.., hasta que de repente la cuchara se doblo rápidamente asiéndose la impresión del salón con los alumnos…que de quien sabe de donde salieron…

-tu… ¡lo has logrado!- dijo syaoran como niño pequeño asombrado

-¡me subestímate!- dijo meiling con gotitas de sudor por el trabajo que hiso

-¡meiling!- dijo touya que estaba presente- li, a encontrado a alguien con mas talento que tú

-to… ¡touya!- dijo Sakura que estaba detrás de el

-¡ella a demostrado lo que vale en un entupido test de poderes mentales!- dijo tuya con cara de sabelotodo

-¿hablas de mi? – dijo Sakura con un fondo con puntos rosados y spynel tocando una trompeta y que salía un cartel de "felicitaciones"

-tú…tú eres…- empezó meiling mirando a Sakura la cual estaba con su corazón latiendo rápido -¡la tardona!- dijo Con un dedo señalándola con un dedo

-¡estoy perdiendo!- dijo Sakura con la cara roja como cereza y cascadas de lagrimas de sus ojos -¡me a derrotado antes de empezar!

-pues tendrás que demostrar tus habilidades, ¿no?- dijo meiling muy segura- y si resulta que soy mas poderosa…- y se apego a syaoran abrazándolo por el cuello- li… ¿¡iremos al festival que hay esta noche junto el río!

-¿¡MANDE!- dijo syaoran tratando de sacársela de encima- ¿y esto a que viene?- dijo sudando

-¡vi los anuncios cuando venia asía acá y me apeteció ir!-dijo meiling como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo

-¡UN MOMENTO!- dijo Sakura dejando a todo el salón en silencio-es será después…de ver mis poderes ¿no?-dijo Sakura sudando nerviosamente- _¡doblar una cuchara no es nada para mi!_- y comenzó a concentrarse- _SA…Ku… ¿eh…?... ¿no esta?... ¡!no tengo el cristal – y vio a su alrededor todos expectantes- Devi dejarlo en casa_

-¿kinomoto?- pregunto syaoran acercándose al notar que esta se había puesto un poco pálida- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mirándola a la cara y posando su mano en el hombro

-lo-lo siento no me encuentro bien – dijo Sakura desviando su mirada a otro lugar

-¿lo ves?- dijo meiling con una sonrisa- no eres rival para mi- y dicho esto se fue cerca de syaoran- pues como hemos quedado, tienes que llevarme a la feria

-ah… bueno, si no ah mas remedio…- dijo syaoran soltando a Sakura

-¡que bien! – i dicho esto meiling se agarro de su brazo

-he… ¡SUELTAME!- dijo syaoran salio ya del asombro y volviendo su cara a una roja total

Sakura los miro y vio la cara de syaoran asiendo que se quedara en shock un momento el cual su cara reflejo dolor y tristeza la cual fue vista por un momento por syaoran ya que en unos segundos Sakura se dirigía a la puerta corriendo

-¡KINOMOTO!- dijo syaoran pero Sakura no se detuvo de hecho corrió mas rápido

-¡vamos, rika!- grito tomoyo la cual vio al igual que rika la expresión de Sakura

-¡si!- contesto y enseguida las dos salían por la puerta

-kinomoto…- susurro mirando preocupado la puerta por donde salio Sakura y sus amigas

-…- mientras eriol veía todo, ya desatado, desde su lugar

…_**.**_

Casa de Sakura, habitación….

-eres tonta-empezó tomoyo ganándose una mirada mala por parte de rika, la cual no tomo en cuenta- si te iba a afectar tanto, tendrías que haberle mostrado tus poderes, aunque estuvieras enferma

-la enfermedad es parte de la actitud- dijo rika viendo a Sakura acostada boca abajo en la cama, con la almohada tapando su cara

-¡no es eso!- dijo Sakura destapando su cama y con una carita chibi- ¡les digo que no es eso!

-pero…

-ella…- dijo tomoyo y rika dejándolas con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

-cuando ella le toco el brazo…- empezó Sakura entre sollozos y sus ojos aun derramando lagrimas- syaoran se puso…rojo…pero…- y sollozo otra vez – si yo lo toco…reacciona como si nada…y… puede…puede devolverme…el abrazo sin problemas…- dijo asiendo que tomoyo y rika la miraran y quedaran en silencio pensativas- ¡para syaoran soy el sujeto de un experimento…Y NO UNA CHICA!

-¿no es suficiente con estar a su lado?- pregunto rika

-ya no me vasta- contesto Sakura con la cabeza agacha

-¿y por que no dices lo que sientes?- le dijo tomoyo

-aug….- quedo pensativa Sakura pero sin parar su lagrimas-_…me abruma de nuevo… esta tormenta de dilemas. Pero si le digo que me gusta, me mirara como una chica. Y quizás no pueda seguir a su lado… tiene que sentir lo mismo que yo…_

-¡Sakura!- dijo su madre entrando derepente por la puerta- ¡aquí tienes tu yukata!

-perdona mama… no me apetece mucho…- dijo Sakura otravez sobre la cama

-¡vamos, vamos que te esperan!-dijo y enseguida con una sonrisa picara- ¡es un chico!

-¡miau!- dijo Sakura con cara, orejas, y colita de gato _– quizás…_

….

Ya afuera de casa de Sakura…

-¡!hola Sakura! ¿Vamos juntos a la feria?- dijo eriol con una yukata muy linda, con un abanico que tenia escrito "veranito" y atrás de él estaba spy con un carro de esos que se tira a mano y vestido como cochero de la antigüedad

-solo eras tu…- dijo Sakura desanimada

-eres tan cruel- dijo eriol con tono dramático fingido

-ya sabia que no era syaoran….- pensó Sakura

-¡AH!- dijo eriol haciendo que a Sakura le saliera una gotita en la nuca-¡llevas una yukata! ¡Estas monísima!- dijo haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara levemente

-¡tu también llevas uno!- dijo Sakura sorprendida y sin saber que en la puerta de su casa estaban 3 mujeres espiándolos

-es algo diferente cuando lo lleva una chica- dijo eriol y le tomo delicadamente del hombro asiendo que caminara asía la carreta-¡que mona!

_-si syaoran me viera así….-dijo y se sonrojo mucho más- … ¿diría algo así?- y se le prendió un foco encima de su cabecita que tomo carita chibi-¡eso es! ¡si syaoran me veas, seguro que me ve como una chica! _

-vamos-dijo eriol sacándola de su trance y dándose cuenta de que ya estaban arriba de la carreta

-¡OK!- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

…_**.**_

Mientras en el festiva, que estaba espectacular…

-li…li… ¡LI!

-dime- dijo syaoran saliendo de sus pensamientos y viendo a su acompañante- perdona

-jo- dijo disgustada meiling, ambos estaban vestidos normales- ¡hace rato que estas en las nubes!- y lo miro subjetivamente- ¿tan preocupado estas? ¿Es esa chica?

-¿EH?- se sobresalto y sonrojo al mismo tiempo pero sin ser percibido por meiling-no, nada de eso. De verdad.- y siguieron su camino por los locales-_¿Qué es este sentimiento?... estoy deprimido…nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de saku…digo kinomoto…_- y recordó la expresión de sorpresa y tristeza en el rostro de Sakura-_ quizás hice algo mal…_- y se rasco la cabeza, siguieron caminando por los puesto hasta que algo llamo su atención- _vaya… es el delegado con…_- y se sorprendio y sonrojo un poco-_¿kinomoto?_- y empezó a correr hasta la pareja- ¡esta intentando acercarse a ella… de nuevo…!

-eh… ¿¡LI!-dijo meiling y acto seguido salio tras él

-ñam, ñam- Sakura estaba comiendo un helado de fresa cuando escucho el grito de meiling-¿hum?

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- pregunto eriol y al lado de el spy

-creí…-dijo y bajo un poco el helado- creí… oír la voz de syaoran…

Dijo Sakura haciendo que eriol mostrara mala cara y tras de el spy saliera un gran letrero dibujado un eriol cascarrabias y con letras escrito "GRRS" así eriol se acerco a Sakura y la abrazo

-¡yo te are olvidar a syaoran!-dijo en un intento de besarla pero Sakura oponía resistencia

-¿¡Qué haces eriol!- dijo Sakura intentarlo frenar y muy roja-¡no oyes una voz pidiendo auxilio!

-¿eh?- y eriol se detuvo haciendo que Sakura aprovechara y se saliera de su agarre

-¡SCORRO!- se escucho decir desde el río así los dos se asomaron por la baranda de este y pudieron ver.

-¡ES TERRIBLE!- dijo eriol

-¡UN NIÑO SE ESTA AHOGANDO!-dijo Sakura y en ese instante llego y escucho lo que Sakura dijo

-¿un niño?- pregunto un poco exhausto por su carrera-¡kinomoto vuela y sálvalo!

-¿¡syaoran!- pregunto Sakura al verlo y eriol también lo miro sorprendido

-¿¡que estas diciendo Li!- dijo meiling que le dio alcance y lo tenia sujeto del brazo- ¡una chica incapaz de doblar una cuchara jamás podría hacer algo así!- diciendo esto lo soltó y miro al río- ¿un tronco?- un tronco grande estaba en la orilla -¡al menos puedo salvar a ese niño!

-Kinomoto…-dijo syaoran ya estando a su lado- ¡rápido!

-¡si!- dijo Sakura con cara seria haciendo que syaoran se quedara mirándola un rato

-¡li!- dijo meiling que pudo mover el tronco-¡sujétate de ese tronco!- dijo meiling al niño

-¿eh?- dijeron al insumo syaoran, Sakura y eriol que la miraron asiendo que el primero despertara de su ensoñación al ver a Sakura

Pero el tronco era tan grande y pesado que meiling no podía controlarlo y se precipito muy rápido asía el niño.

-¡EL TRONCO…!- dijo syaoran corriendo hacia la baranda del puente

-¡VA A GOLPEARLO!- dijo Sakura alarmada y lleno hacia mas cerca de la baranda

-¡NO!-dijo meiling sentándose y temblando por el miedo- ¡LA CORRIENTE ES DEMACIADO RAPIDA!

-¡apártate!- dijo Sakura corriendo mas rápido que syaoran hacia la baranda y saltándola

-¿eh?- solo pudo decir meiling al ver a Sakura pasar

_-SA-Ku-ra._- dijo mentalmente Sakura y en un instante hubo un resplandor y vieron a Sakura volar encima del lago y llevar al niño en brazos sin ninguna herida. Después vieron como el agua hacia explosión y el tronco se destruía en miles de pedacitos

-imposible…-decía meiling sentada de nuevo en el piso -… increíble

-a sido increíble….-se escucho decir a syaoran ganándose la mirada de meiling-… pero cierto...- y sonrío dejando a meiling sorprendida- esa es mi kinomoto- dijo con orgullo

-…- no dijo nada meiling y se quedo sentada en el mismo lugar viendo como syaoran corría hacia donde aterrizo Sakura

Sakura dejo al iqueño en el suelo el cual aun lloraba y no quería soltarse de ella entonces Sakura lo abrazo muy tiernamente hasta que dejara de llorar y después le regalo una sonrisa asiendo que el pequeño se sonrojara y también sonriera

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto Sakura al niño con ojos de preocupación

-si- dijo muy bajito y asintiendo con la cabeza

-entonces si quieres puedo llevarte hasta tu mami- dijo ella con mucha ternura

-no, pero muchas gracias señorita ángel- dijo y dejo a Sakura sorprendida pero saliendo rápidamente de su trance

-de nada pequeño- dijo y le dio un beso en la frente haciendo que el pequeño sonrojado fuera corriendo hasta donde su mamá

Lo que no sabia es que esta escena fue vista por un syaoran sorprendido y con una mirada de ternura… y un poco de celos al ver la atención recibida por parte de Sakura

_-pero que pienso es solo un niño y ella…-_pero dejo sus pensamientos y fue corriendo hacia saturada que estaba de pie-¡bien echo kinomoto!- dijo y le puso su mano en la cabeza despeinándola un poco-¡hasta psychoman estaría impresionado!

-je, je, je- solo reía Sakura

-por cierto…- dijo asiendo que Sakura le pusiera atención-iba a decírtelo antes, pero…esa yukata es…

-es…-dijo Sakura sonrojada y con una radiante sonrisa-… ¡mono!

-iba a decir que te impedía usar tus poder… ¡uaah!- no alcanzo a terminar ya que Sakura le propino un fuerte golpe en el brazo y fue corriendo hacia donde eriol que veia todo con su abanico en mano- ¿¡y ahora que e echo kinomoto!

-¡bah!- bufo Sakura- ¡vamos delegado!

-¡si!- dijo eriol ni tonto ni perezoso

-¡EY! Grito syaoran alcanzándolos pero freno cuando Sakura le saco la lengua y estaba sonrojada un poco asiendo que syaoran también se sonrojara y la mirara con ternura-_parece que se encuentra mejor._

Mientras sonreía y se coloco al otro lado de Sakura ya que eriol iva a su derecha hablando con ella

-¿Por qué estas enfadada?- pregunto syaoran

-¡no te importa!- dijo Sakura y movió su cabeza para no mirarlo a syaoran -¡ja!

-¡te lo mereces!- dijo eriol con su ya conocido abanico y apoyando a Sakura

…

Mientras detrás de unos arbustos medios escondidos….

-jo, jo, jo- se escucho la risita de meiling-no me daré…por vencida…

Decía esto mientras spy la miraba con cara de bicho raro.

_**Continuara….**_

…_**.**_

Notas de la autora :

Gracias por leerlo y sorry por la demora esque estoy con las coef 2 y espero que no me maten por el retraso ahora me voi x que mi mama malo que me reta al estar tan apegada al pc xau! Que esten bien!


End file.
